This project comprises a longitudinal study of 64 low-income Mexican-American families. Its main objective is to assess links between family-based socialization experiences of children, primarily patterns of information and behavior regulation in parent-child interactions, and various measures of the children's cognitive, social, and school performance. Goals for the first year involved a) the recruitment and training of six bilingual-bicultural interviewers to collect data; b) the creation of an Advisory Board composed of five community families to act as consultants; c) the development of research instruments (i.e., interviewing schedules, parent-child interaction tasks, instruments to tap cognitive abilities and styles, and forms and procedures for classroom observations); and d) the recruitment and collection of data from sixty-four families who meet the following criteria: both parents born in Mexico in half the families, and at least one of them born in the U.S. in the other half; half of the families have boys and the other half girls; and half of the children are 5-6 years of age, and the other half are 7-8 years of age. The project started in December 1979, five months later than anticipated. Between December 1979 and June 1980, goals "a" to "c" have been attained, and work on goal "d" is underway. It is anticipated that first-year data collection will be completed by November 1980; and the second phase, which is a follow-up, will begin soon thereafter.